ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Farina Hoskins
Profile Name: Allen (Morrison) (Hoskins) Nickname: Farina, Maple (in Saturday Morning) Played By: Allen Hoskins Born: 1920 Relatives: Ernie Sr. (father), Mother (name unknown), Mrs. Jackson (aunt), Tom (uncle), Ernie Jr. (aka Sunshine Sammy), Booker T. (Bacon), Pineapple, Hector, Thermos, Trellis (brothers), Mango, Pleurisy (sisters) Clubs: '''Cluck Cluck Klams, 4th Ave. Athalatick Club, Junior Police Squad, Junior Fire Squad 2, Royle Secret Order Of Lion-Harted Nights, Manhattan Club '''First Short: Fire Fighters Last Short: (official) Fly My Kite, (cameo) Fish Hooky Character Bio: Farina is the little brother of Sunshine Sammy Morrison, although due to his unswept pigtails and ragamuffin clothes as a kid, many thought he was actually a girl, and at times, the gang would forget and refer to him as "her." Farina follows his brother along in delivering the laundry that their mother does and is sometimes called "Maple" in Saturday Morning as his brother is called "Sorghum." Like his brother, Farina has several ways of earning extra money, such as shining shoes in A Pleasant Journey and Big Business, posing for dolls in Mary, Queen of Tots, working as a bellboy at the Ritz-Biltmore Hotel in Barnum & Ringling, Inc., working as a page at the City Dog Show in Pups Is Pups and getting the gang to pay two bits to watch a boxing match between Joe Cobb and Chubby Chaney in Boxing Gloves. Farina is first seen attending Adams Street Grammar School in Seeing The World with Mr. Finlayson as his teacher and later Miss MacGillicuddy and Miss Crabtree. Initially, Farina and the kids get so upset at losing Miss MacGillicuddy that they plan practical jokes to drive away Miss Crabtree in order to get their teacher back. Farina brings sneezing powder, but their schemes fail when Jackie unwittingly confesses their pranks to Miss Crabtree on the way to school. Despite this hazardous start, Farina and the rest of class get to appreciate their new teacher. Farina also appears for some reason at Mother Malone's Boarding School in Boys To Board and Happyland Home Orphanage in Bring Home The Turkey. Whenever he has the urge to play hooky, he rides the train to wherever it takes him in Fast Freight, once ending up with the gang in New York City in The Big Town. (In most accounts, they actually live on the West Coast near Los Angeles.) He and the gang sometimes play baseball and football and ride Johnny's engine-less taxi in One Wild Ride, stopping only after running into a watermelon stand. Farina loves watermelon (The Cobbler), but he has weird dreams when he eats too much. In Seein' Things, he has a nightmare that giant versions of his brother and friends are chasing him. At times, the gang pretends they have jobs. Farina joins them in as junior police officers in Official Officers and becomes a part of Joe Cobb's fire department in The Fourth Alarm!. After Ernie goes to high school, Farina basically tags along with the other kids, sometimes pairing up with a certain kid. For instance, Farina is frequently paired up with Joe. They both team up to run the local bully, Toughey out of town in Telling Whoppers, later claiming they dumped him in Coogan Lake, which is all the more embarrassing when Tuffy later returns to town. Farina is also sometimes paired up with Jackie Condon. Beginning with the film Thundering Fleas, Farina is paired up with the new kid in town, Scooter Lowry. After Scooter moves to yet another town, Farina sometimes pairs up with Harry Spear. Farina loves animals and has several of them during his childhood. He has a dog named Magnolia in Thundering Fleas, a dog named Pansy who eats fireworks in The Glorious Fourth and later adopts a fighting monkey in Monkey Business. Thrice in his childhood, he confuses skunks as kittens in Dogs Of War!, Big Business and Ten Years Old. His favorite pet is probably Pete The Pup. Farina is also highly superstitious, making him prone to practical jokes in Spook-Spoofing and getting scared by Chubby, Jean, and Harry (all of who are dressed up in spooky Halloween cosutmes) in Bouncing Babies. He thinks an automated house in Shootin' Injuns is haunted and when Jackie Cooper appears at his window in When The Wind Blows, he thinks he's a ghost. His superstitious proclivity could be connected to the fact that when he was riding in train cars, he once gets locked in one containing skeletons and medical cadavers in Fast Freight. Although he gets to be a bit lazy in Lazy Days, Farina says he wants to grow up to be a street sweeper in Fast Freight. He's got a big heart and helps out Grandmother Mack at her market in Helping Grandma and watches over Stymie when he shows up in town in Little Daddy. Years later though, Farina and Joe Cobb are still fishing together in Fish Hooky. Quotes: * "I wanna work in th' movies, an' earn fi' bucks." - Farina in Dogs Of War! * "Farina - Doesn't know what the lodge is all about - But is in favor of anything." - Title Narration about Farina in Lodge Night * "Hey Mister - Yo' dropped somethin'" - Farina in a whisper in Seein' Things * "Ah eat mush from now on!" - Farina in Seein' Things * "Yo' all time followin' us men--" Farina to Powder-Puff in The Sun Down Limited * "Now see - You almost got run over!" - Andy to Farina ** "Almos'? Ah' did!" - Farina to Andy in The Sun Down Limited *"Y' didn't break my watch - It's still cluckin'!"- Farina in Official Officers * "Go an' stay in yo' own back ya'd! -" - Farina in Your Own Back Yard * "Whassa matter - Yo' horse get a punkture?" - Farina in One Wild Ride * "Ah did own him - But Ah decided to go out o' the monkey business." - Farina in Monkey Business * "How I know they was yo'r pants - They was loose." - Farina to Police Officer played by Oliver Hardy in Thundering Fleas * "Who yo' is - An' where yo' from? --" - Farina in Thundering Fleas * "Why is ghosts allus white - Ain't they no colored ghosts?" - Farina to Mary ** "Colored people can't be ghosts; how could you see them in the dark?" - Mary to Farina in Shivering Spooks * "Alabama, we is here!" - Farina on arriving in Paris in Seeing The World * "Pick 'em small, brother -- Pick 'em small --" - Farina in Seeing The World * "I'm gonna save my noze -" - Joe Cobb to Farina ** "Ah wanna save mah head - Ah need it -" - Farina to Joe Cobb in Telling Whoppers * "Uncle Tom, They gonna cut our heads off an eat us for breakfast, cum an get us Farina Mango Plurisy" - note written by Farina in Bring Home The Turkey * "I think he's a Airdale - He's been livin' on air." - Farina in Love My Dog * "He say he gonna whissle the whole police force after us! --" Farina in Tired Business Men * "Ah've known babies to go fo' years an' years without washin' " - Farina in Baby Brother * "Yo' done it fo' Daniel -- Do it fo' me!--" Farina in Chicken Feed * "Run fo' your life, woman! The dam has busted!" - Farina to Mango in Olympic Games * "You sure started a conflagration!" - Joe to Farina ** "Ah didn't start no congregation - Yo' done it!" - Farina to Joe in The Glorious Fourth * "Home, Humidor!" - Farina to his chauffeur in The Smile Wins * "Ah saw him tryin' to commit sideways - We better hurry -" - Farina in Dog Heaven * "Ah'll rub this Mumbo-Jumbo charm on yo', an' yo'll wake up dead!" - Farina in Spook-Spoofing * "Not me - I ain't pattin' no dead folks in the face with a spade!" - Farina in Spook-Spoofing * "When you grow up, you can be my chauffeur." - Jean to Farina ** "Yo' keep on stickin' me with pins, an' Ah won't never grow up!" - Farina to Jean in Barnum & Ringling, Inc. * "Some reward!" - Farina grumbles after getting egg on his face in Railroadin' * "Some reward?! Some reward is right!" - Farina whining after getting egg on his face a second time in Railroadin' * "Now there's a couple of real fighting men!" - Farina in Boxing Gloves * "Yeah, I guess I'll take it... lay it on that box over yonder." - Farina in Lazy Days * "Doggone, someone's always messin' me up!" - Farina in Shivering Shakespeare * "Boy, look at that man's face." - Farina in Shivering Shakespeare * "Boy, you sure don't smell like no violet!" - Farina to Wheezer in Bear Shooters * "Somebody going to get something they ain't expecting." - Farina in Bear Shooters * "Believe me, married life is tough!" - Farina in School's Out * "I'm never gonna get married, and I'm going to bring my children up the same way." - Farina in School's Out * "You all's just love sick, that's all. - Farina in Love Business * "That's a silly idea, to dress a chicken." - Farina in Helping Grandma * "He's all right, Grandma! I got him by the hand!" - Farina, chest deep in muddy water on the whereabouts of Stymie in Fly My Kite Notes/Trivia * Farina appeared in 107 Our Gang shorts (including Fish Hooky and The Stolen Jools), more than any other Little Rascal in the series. * Both Farina and Buckwheat were named after types of cereal. * Farina's last name is never mentioned in the series, except for the inference that it is "Bacon" by means of his being Booker T. Bacon's little brother in Fire Fighters, if that toddler is the same character as in Allen Hoskins' other appearances. * See also: Farina As Seen In Other Media. ---- Category: Our Gang Characters Category: Male Characters Category: African-American Characters Category: Tag-A-Long Characters Category: 1922 Characters Category: 1923 Characters Category: 1924 Characters Category: 1925 Characters Category: 1926 Characters Category: 1927 Characters Category: 1928 Characters Category: 1929 Characters Category: 1930 Characters Category: 1931 Characters Category:1933 Characters Category:Leader Characters